The present invention relates to the application of cosmetics and especially to an aerosol airbrush type nozzle for applying cosmetics to a person's skin.
In the past it has been common for people to apply cosmetics to the skin and face. Typically this involves applying a moisturizer to the face followed by applying a foundation which smoothes out the surface of the skin and skin color. This is typically followed by a lightner or consealer applied to the areas around the eye and then by the application of an eye shadow to provide color. The eye shadow may be followed by an eye liner to accentuate the area on the eyelid adjacent the eye. Mascara can then be applied to the eyelashes to accentuate the eyelashes. A blush or rouge can then be applied in a variety of colors and shades to add color to the face over the cheekbones. Once the rouge has been applied and smoothed out, powder is applied to the makeup on the face to set the makeup and to prevent it from smearing and falling off. Finally, a lip stick can be applied to the surface of the lips. Each of these makeup cosmetics comes in a variety of colors and shades so that different women having different complexions, different color hair and wearing different color clothes can use various colors shades and intensity to provide a more aesthetic looking face. In the past, it has been common to apply the various makeups with the hand, or from tubes, brushes or cosmetics pencils and this generally means applying a variety of different color cosmetics to obtain the desired intensity and color.
The present invention is directed toward the use of the various facial cosmetics using a very fine airbrush type nozzle. The airbrush has the advantage that it can be applied very precisely by a person using thinned out cosmetics in liquid form. Typically the shades can be varied by varying the application rate of the airbrush or by going over an area as many times as desired. This allows a more precise and exact control of the application of the facial cosmetics.
Airbrush technology has commonly been used for various types of painting, as well as in the field of photography for applying dyes and colors to photographic prints. Airbrushes are used to paint various commercial images where fine details and subtle variations of color intensity are desired. Basically, an air gun allows a very thinned out dye or paint to be applied through aspiration into an airbrush nozzle under a high pressure in a very fine aerosol application. An airbrush typically has a finger control which allows variation in the feed rate as well as precise turning on and off of the airbrush spray to allow very precise control. The present application of airbrush technology is being used to apply cosmetics. Inasmuch as most cosmetics are in a solid or heavy liquid state it requires first that the cosmetics be prepared in a dilute liquid suitable for use in an airbrush nozzle. The present application also allows the cosmetics to be packaged in a small pressurized aerosol container complete with a throw away or replaceable airbrush nozzle and control valve so that the cosmetics are portable and can be carried in a bag or maintained in a beauty parlor or home for application by an individual to their face or to another person's face. Only a small amount of training has been found necessary to learn to use the airbrush in the applying of cosmetics. Different nozzles or nozzle adjustments can be used for different types of cosmetics since some cosmetics require very fine lines and very accurate application while other require a broader spray pattern to obtain more coverage in a rapid manner. It is an aim of the present invention to provide an aerosol airbrush apparatus filled with a thinned liquid cosmetic for the application of facial and other cosmetics to the human skin. It will of course be recognized that other uses of the invention are to be considered within the spirit and scope of the invention.